Four Seasons
by hsm07
Summary: With Carlos Montez gone, he is leaving his priceless ranch to his three daughters who are all strangers to one another. Throughout a year of living together they must go through heartache, drama, and a little murder to get what is rightfully theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-So you might think I'm crazy for posting this but I have had a summary out on my profile page for the longest of times and I guess this story has just been nagging at me to write. Now as a warning I must say that I got this idea from Nora Robert's book, Montana Sky. My story will be like the book, but yet, there will be major changes. For example, if you've already read the book or seen the movie then after reading this short preview you can tell that this conversation was completely my own idea between Chad and Troy. **

**So I hope you like this, and if you have any questions then feel free to let me know. I'm more than willing to answer them. The first chapter will hopefully be put up within the next week or two. Also, I have a banner for this, but I'm creating banners for this story differently. The months and seasons have a lot to do with this story, and so for each month that passes in the story I will create a banner, and through these banners you'll be able to see which actor or actress I chose to represent all the characters in the story.**

**Remember to review now so that way I know what all of you think about my crazy idea...**

* * *

**Full Summary: **With Carlos Montez gone, he is leaving his priceless ranch to his three daughters who are all strangers to one another. Throughout a year of living together they must go through heartache, drama, and a little murder to get what is rightfully theirs. No one said it was easy as a killer is amoung them on the ranch in the middle of nowhere. Watch them survive while trying to figure out who the threat is. And of course what's a little mystery and scare without romance? Sharpay has her eyes set on the lawyer, Kelsi is the quiet middle sister who is oblivious to the ranchers interest, and then there's the youngest sister who is too stubborn for her own good. Gabriella is the youngest and the hardest working sister on the ranch, and she is always being bothered by the next door ranch owner, Troy Bolton. Throughout the story you will fall in love with not just one sister, but all three as they learn that sometimes going through a year of four seasons isn't so bad.

* * *

Chad watched as Troy got out of his jeep before walking outside fully to let his brother know that he wasn't the only one around. Troy's head swiveled around before he waved to Chad, although the look on Chad Danforth-Bolton's face was anything but his usual cheerful smile.

"Hey man. What's up?" Troy asked while unloading his bag out of the jeep. "Mom and dad home?"

Charlie, Troy's dog, jumped around their feet, wanting to be petted but neither boy moved to touch the dog.

"No. They're still over at the Montez Ranch," Chad explained. He may have a semi different last name than Troy, but deep down they were still brothers.

Troy Bolton was a miracle baby for Lucille and Jack Bolton who were owners of B and B Ranch. However, Lucille always wanted two boys and so two years after Troy was born they adopted Chad Danforth and made him a part of their family.

Troy crinkled his eye brows in confusion. "Montez," he muttered and then his eyes went wide with realization. "Oh, the burial was today!"

Chad nodded his head silently. Although Carlos Montez shared fences with their ranch neither boy liked the old man. Their only attachment to the ranch now was the girl who was forced to be in charge; however, Gabriella wouldn't have it any other way.

"Dude, that burial was fucked up. You should have been there. All three sisters attended together and man do they look different," Chad said.

"I'm sure Taylor and you will give me the details on the two newcomers, and you know I would have been there if it weren't for the fact that I had business concerning our ranch and the other fact that consists of Gabriella hating me." Troy smiled while saying the last part. Oh, how he loved getting under Gabriella's skin and making her so worked up. It's what made his days better.

"Well before you get your foot stuck in your mouth someone should tell you that Gabriella wasn't really paying attention to anyone today. Mom and Taylor say that the death had finally hit her."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. Deep down he felt for Gabriella as even though she didn't care for the old man, Carlos was still her father, and father's are a part of being a family. "She's tough. She'll deal."

"You know," Chad spoke up, "I have a feeling things are about to get interesting around here. The air reeks of disaster."

Troy rolled his eyes at his brother's words before leaning down to pick up his dropped bag. He hated to admit it, but Chad had a point. There was something in the crisp autumn air that smelled of trouble. Troy could only hope that whatever he was feeling wouldn't interfere with his job at Montez Ranch. After all, he was Gabriella's supervisor, whether she knew it or not, Carlos had put in his will that he wanted Troy to oversee Gabriella, and that was what Troy intended to do.


	2. Autumn: Beginning

**Author's Note-So the preview that I put out before this chapter is actually a preview that will be in the second chapter, if that makes any sense? I want to thank the people who took their time reviewing the preview. I know that I said the first chapter wouldn't be up until a week or two, but I couldn't wait any longer. I've had this sitting around in my computer for a while now, and I guess it's from summer inspiration, but I wanted to finally upload it. I'm kind of nervous because I've never written a story like this, but I loved the book and whenever I read Nora Roberts she always inspires me. So tell me what you think at the end...**

* * *

_Beginning- The point of time or space at which anything begins_

It was a windy September day when the casket was lowered into the ground. It was a nice shiny brown casket filled with nothing but a hated man who knew how to gain respect from the nicest of people. This said man was named Carlos Montez. He owned Montez Ranch which was home to the finest cattle of Montana.

The leaves fell off of the trees surrounding the small cemetery which was home to the past generations of Montez. It was as if the leaves of the trees were crying for the new body transported into the ground which was more than what Gabriella Montez was shedding as her black shoe kicked a hole into the ground accidentally.

She knew her father could be harsh at times, after all, he had showed her no love while treating her like any of his other employees. But she never imagined that he would request that his two older daughters come to his funeral. After all, Kelsi and Blondie, otherwise known as Sharpay, had never even met their father.

Derby Evans was a waitress who was trying to make it big in the food service industry. When she had met Carlos he had been tipsy and had been dancing on the table to provide certain services for men. They had known each other a week before they decided to get married, and after two months Derby became pregnant with Sharpay. The moment Sharpay was out of the womb Carlos had sent the mother and daughter duo packing. He offered the smallest amount of support possible, and Derby on her behalf asked for nothing because as far as she was concerned Carlos was a bastard who deserved only himself.

Haley Nielsen was different from Derby. In fact, the town's people never understood how two years after Carlos' first divorce he could jump to the next woman who was complete opposite of Derby. Haley was self confident, an artist, and a quiet girl by nature. She had been passing through town, taking pictures for a magazine, and had stumbled upon Carlos' ranch. She became intrigued by the horses, and asked him if he minded if she took pictures.

Their marriage only lasted seven months before Carlos kicked Haley out. Kelsi Nielsen wasn't even born yet before Haley's bags were packed and ready to be shipped to Ohio.

Anna Montez was the exception of all three. It was three years after Haley that Carlos and Anna began seeing each other. She had been living in the small town for five years and at the prime age of twenty-four fell in love with Carlos. She was around to see him with Haley, but for some reason that did not stop her from loving the older man who was nearing mid-thirties.

Anna was special though as she already had a son who was two years old. And even though she had Jason Cross, Carlos Montez treated him like he was any other boy working on his ranch. It was after Gabriella was born that Anna fell ill. She passed away when Gabriella was two years old, but some counted her as being lucky considering she lasted years longer than the others. It was her two kids that got the short end of the stick as Jason and Gabriella were left under Carlos' care.

It was twenty-four years later that Gabriella was witnessing the burial of her father. As the minister spoke she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch as she knew that it was Jason. He was always checking up on her lately.

As soon as the minister started he had stopped. It took Gabriella a second to realize that it was all over. Everyone was getting ready to make the walk back to the house for Beth's cooking.

Jason watched as everyone left. He kept his eyes on Kelsi and Sharpay longer than anyone else as it was weird to see the two other sisters of Gabriella. The three girls must have all taken after their mothers' looks because there were no resemblances whatsoever except for their height of five feet and four inches.

"We should go Gabi. Your sisters will want to speak with you," he spoke calmly. He was always so mellow and thoughtful, Gabriella thought, as his hand slipped from her shoulder down to her hand.

A snort escaped Gabriella's throat and exited through her nose. "Sisters? Since when did I consider them sisters? It's not as if we grew up together like you and me."

Jason sighed while looking around with his dull brown eyes. "The quiet one, you know, Kelsi?"

"What about her?" Gabriella asked; her eyes never leaving the casket that would soon be in the ground.

"She had bruises on her neck and cheek. They were light so they must be healing, but nonetheless, they were bruises." Jason was the type of person who was always looking for someone or something to heal. That was why he worked mainly with the horses and took care of the barn cats. He also owned several dogs, but his main knowledge consisted of taking care of the few racing horses Carlos owned.

Gabriella drew in a breath between her teeth, the cold winds nipping at her skin. "If I get a chance maybe I'll ask her about them. Or better yet, maybe I'll just get Zeke to look into her file. He's bound to know something without us prying into her life."

"And that Sharpay," Jason whistled. "She sure seems like she's high maintenance. Did you see how high her heels were and how short her dress was?"

Gabriella actually chuckled at that. "Blondie would never survive a place like this. That is for sure."

Jason was glad to see her smile; however, he frowned once a frown made its way onto her face again. "Come on Gabs. The sooner we go back to the house then the sooner people will leave, and then the will can be read. I believe I saw Zeke before."

Gabriella swallowed while looking at the casket that held her father. She narrowed her eyes on it and her foot started scraping against the ground once more. "You can go ahead. I'll be up in a couple of minutes. I just need to breathe for a moment by myself."

Jason nodded his head silently knowing this was Gabriella's way of grieving for the horrible man they buried. He silently slipped off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. He gently squeezed her shoulder once more before turning to walk away.

* * *

Sharpay looked around at all the people. She didn't know what bored her more. It was either the fact that this town was so small or that there seemed to be no men her age who looked worth talking too. It was crazy how many people were at her father's burial, but yet, she had heard so many horrible things about this man in the last twenty-four hours that it utterly confused her on why people came to give condolences.

Sharpay didn't want to speak to the grocery man who lost both of his front teeth. She didn't want to even meet the ladies who looked like they were the spokeswomen for McDonalds—even though this town didn't have a McDonalds. And she certainly didn't' want to wait around for her little sister to finally come back from the gravesite. Sharpay couldn't understand why her little sister was so uptight and determined to keep working the ranch when she should be eating up all the attention focused on her and use this grieving period to her advantage on getting time off from work around the house.

When Sharpay spotted her sister who was stuck in the middle sitting by herself near the kitchen door she decided to go over to her. Kelsi looked harmless compared to Gabriella who was always busy doing something and handing orders out.

"You smoke?" Sharpay asked while digging through her purse to grab her cigarettes and lighter.

Kelsi looked up with alarm as if she wasn't expecting anyone to talk to her. "Uh…no. No I don't smoke, thank you."

Sharpay raised her plucked eye brown at this girl. She was confused on why she nearly stuttered, but then she saw the pale bruises adorning her neck and cheek. Sharpay bit her lip and quickly diverted her eyes from Kelsi's face before she was caught staring.

She sucked a breath through her mouth before letting out a sigh. "So…where you from?"

Kelsi looked up again as if she wasn't expecting Sharpay to still be standing there. "Oh, I uh…am traveling at the moment."

Sharpay chuckled; hoping that the tension was easing between them. She offered Kelsi a smile. "I meant, where did you grow up since obviously neither of us were kept here?"

"Oh," Kelsi ducked her head, rubbing her neck bashfully, "I grew up in Ohio. A small town like this actually."

Sharpay's eyes widened in disgust at how her two sisters were raised. "Oh, I see…" Obviously, Sharpay thought, she didn't have anything in common with her two sisters.

Kelsi watched as Sharpay lit her cigarette and brought the white stick up to her mouth. "Are you supposed to smoke in the house?"

Sharpay looked at Kelsi, and she instantly regretted it as Kelsi shriveled up as if she were expecting to be attacked for asking that question. Sharpay blew out smoke before sitting down next to Kelsi. "Since he was our father and this was his house I think that means we have a right to be here and do whatever we want. At least smoking gives me comfort of being here, which is more than what I can say about our other sister."

Kelsi sighed sadly. "She's just grieving Sharpay. After all, she did know him when we never really met him."

Sharpay tapped her cigarette off over an empty cup that someone left out on the table. "When I got there she wasn't even home. She was out doing something with the fences. And then it was supper time and she didn't even have the decency to eat with everyone else. She didn't even look at us during the service today and do not say that she's grieving because from what I've heard there is nothing to grieve for. Carlos Montez is better off dead than alive."

Kelsi gasped at Sharpay's exclamation but quickly put her hand over her mouth as if trying to take back the offended sound. "We should be grateful that Gabriella is letting us stay here. After all, we do have to stay here at least one more night, and it must not be easy to share with us right now."

Sharpay folded her arms across her chest as she let Kelsi's words sink in. However right Kelsi might be, Sharpay would never admit it.

* * *

Gabriella leaned back on the bed with her arm covering her eyes. The people downstairs were giving her a headache as Gabriella knew why they all come. They didn't regret that Carlos Montez was buried that day. The only thing those people wanted downstairs was to see the inside of the house that hardly anyone from town had seen, and they also wanted to see how Gabriella was running the ranch.

Everyone knew within a hundred mile radius that Montez Ranch was the best with B and B Ranch closely tied, but the key person who made Montez Ranch so good was Carlos, and now it was up to Gabriella to maintain the expected ranch.

"Gabriella Marie Montez," Beth Darbus' voice rang out in a motherly tone. Gabriella groaned at hearing her name. "I thought I taught you better than to be rude to your guests."

Beth Darbus had been cook, maid, and a grandma type figure since Gabriella was one year old. She could be cross when needed, but she could also be nurturing when Carlos was busy with business.

"Those people downstairs are nothing but vultures who like free food and good gossip. I have work that needs to be done." Gabriella got up and off of her bed, grabbing the first pair of jeans that she could find.

Beth stood with her hands on her hips. "Those vultures downstairs are people who care for you. They just want to make sure that you're doing okay."

Gabriella turned away and squared her shoulders off. She refused to show weakness around people. From now on she had to be tough and reasonable in order for anyone to take her seriously. "Beth, they don't care. My father was a horrible person who knew how to run a ranch. That was all."

Beth couldn't argue with Gabriella since the young girl was right. Carlos was a horrible person who had no idea how to raise kids, and so that was why Gabriella and Jason were treated as if they were just employees.

"If you won't go downstairs for the town people then at least go downstairs for your sisters."

Gabriella cringed at the word sisters, but quickly shook it off. It was obvious that Sharpay didn't except her and Kelsi, and so Gabriella took that as a sign that she didn't have to get to know either one of her older sisters either.

Gabriella pulled her pants on and went searching through her closet for a plaid long sleeve shirt. If, for some reason the sun decided to show itself, then Gabriella could just roll up the sleeves.

"Do you mind unzipping me Beth?" Gabriella watched as Beth shut her eyes and counted to five to calm herself. She smirked a little as the older woman did what she asked. "Thank you Beth. I just don't see the need for me to stick around here when there is work to be done."

"You're too stubborn for your own good girl. You're too much like your—" Beth cut herself off before she could go any further.

Gabriella spun around after putting her shirt on modestly. Her eyes narrowed a little as she knew exactly who Beth was going to say. "You think I'm stubborn? I'll tell you what stubborn is. Stubborn is when you know that you're sick but you don't say anything to anyone!" Gabriella took a breath as tears pricked her eyes. No matter who she was around, it was always Beth who could bring out this side of her. "He was my dad," she whispered. "He was sick and he didn't even tell me."

Beth wasn't upset over the fact that Carlos was gone. She was upset that even after this man was put in the grave he was still able to play with Gabriella's mind. "Come here dear." Beth wrapped Gabriella up in a hug.

"He knew his heart was bad, but he didn't say one word. He didn't even trust me enough to let me know that he was dying."

"You're the strongest person I know Gabriella. Do not let others convince you otherwise," Beth whispered.

* * *

After Beth's and Gabriella's moment had ended Gabriella had decided that she still had work to do. Fences needed to be checked out cattle needed to be moved soon. Even though they were in the middle of September the air was getting crisper and crisper each day. It would only be a matter of weeks before the fall air would bring snow. Also, dehorning and castrating cattle would take place and so Gabriella wanted to get done with the weak work first to move onto the more important things.

When she stepped out onto the porch, a squeak in the porch let her know that she wasn't the only one outside. She looked to her left and saw her good friend Zeke Baylor. Zeke was the only lawyer in town. He was also one of the few people who left Montana and went to Yale for college. But yet, in the end he came back to his home and protected the people he loved.

"Good afternoon Gabi." He stood up and took off his sun bleached cowboy hat. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for the funeral. I was stuck in town taking care of business concerning the will."

Gabriella nodded her head, glad that Beth had not let her leave her room without cleaning up first. No one would ever know that she had been crying. "Thank you Zeke."

"And I also just want to let you know that if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, then to just give me a call. You know where I live also, so don't hesitate to knock too." He offered her a smile before noticing that she had her work clothes on. "Going up to the fences?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately work does not stop even though time seems like it's frozen."

"Would you like some company?" He offered even though he knew the answer to it. Gabriella was independent and sometimes just needed space and time to herself.

"Thanks, but this is a one person job today. But if you want to walk me to the stables then I'd appreciate the company." Gabriella smiled when Zeke started walking by her side. There was a matter that they had to discuss. "Now I know my father had a will made up. Is there any way that we can go through his wishes sometime tonight?"

Zeke scratched the back of his head. The weak sun that was trying to show through the clouds already was affecting the back of his neck. He placed his hat back on and chewed the inside of his lip while thinking. "There should be no problem with going through it tonight, but Gabi?"

"Yeah?" She didn't like the sound of his voice as she looked at her darker skinned friend. She had known him for years now as it was going on two decades, and so it was getting easier and easier to read his expressions.

"It'll be easier to do the will reading with everyone around so that way I don't have to repeat myself."

"By everyone you mean me, Jase, Beth, and then Turk?" Turk was Carlos's right hand man on the ranch. There were four ranchers who handled the cattle, and out of those four Turk was the oldest, smartest, and wisest when it came to cattle. He was a sweet man who would agree with anyone who could be useful in the kitchen. That was why he was like Gabriella's father when Carlos was gone.

Zeke sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He had worked with Carlos for no longer than two hours on the will as it was straightforward and cruel to the people who grew up on the ranch.

"By everyone I mean you, Kelsi, Sharpay, Beth, Jason, and Turk. Also…" Zeke trailed off as he didn't want to continue. Being afraid of Gabriella was common when one had bad news.

"What Zeke? I'm too tired to get mad right now, but I'm not too tired to get irritated at people," she pointed out roughly.

"If Troy is back from business then he should be at the will reading also."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. If there was one name that made her toes curl in disgust it was the name Troy Bolton. She couldn't' fathom why her father would have wanted Troy at the will reading. As far as Gabriella was concerned, the one thing she had in common with her father was the fact that they didn't like Troy.

Troy Bolton was Jason's best friend. He was slowly taking charge of B and B Ranch as Jack Bolton slowly backed out of the business. He was twenty-eight years old with a cocky attitude. He was a charmer and was interested in any girl who would give him the time of day, which would be a lot of girls if they weren't all taken in their small town.

It had started in elementary school when Gabriella was in Chad's class. The two of them got along great, but whenever Gabriella would go over to the Bolton Ranch Troy would always be his cocky and arrogant self. He would make comments to her and she would comment back because she wasn't raised to be a quiet girl.

But things really heated up between them when Gabriella and Chad started dating their sophomore year of high school. Chad and Gabriella were happy together. It was as if their friendship hadn't even changed except now Chad was paying for movies for two people, kisses were shared, and occasionally in between chores heavy make-out sessions would take place in the barns.

It was when Troy first walked in on a make-out session that he started to get harsher with his words, and at times he would be flirtatious. But Gabriella could never trust him as after all, she still saw him as the twelve year old boy who pushed her in mud. And as the year progressed, and Troy was getting ready to go off to college he stopped bugging Gabriella and left her in peace. Her relationship with Chad was ending as he broke up with her for another girl in their class, and soon Taylor McKessie became Gabriella's best friend despite the fact she replaced Gabriella in Chad's life. However, her friendship with Chad never changed as they remained good friends too.

And soon Troy went off to college and Gabriella had no pestering neighbor, but instead, she had a quiet life with her two best friends.

"Why would that ass have to be at the will reading?" Gabriella demanded. She wasn't angry at Zeke, but she was frustrated now that her father would request something like that.

"That's kind of funny. When I told Troy three days ago he called you the same name."

Gabriella crossed her arms. "He called me an ass?"

"Well, no. But he did use some pretty colorful language when describing you."

Gabriella made an annoyed sound with her tongue. "I want the will read tonight, and if Troy isn't there then that's his fault. You'll just have to talk to him later."

Zeke smiled. "That's what I expected you to say. If he's not back in time I have a meeting with him tomorrow morning."

Gabriella nodded. She prayed to God that Troy wouldn't be back because she didn't think she could take the will reading with her two unknown sisters and be within the same room as that arrogant prick.

"Thank you Zeke." She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "And I don't mean just for arranging the meeting with Troy. I mean thank you for everything. You helped my father out for a while now with all of his legal things and…"

"I know," Zeke whispered. "I know what you mean." He wrapped Gabriella up in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. "He would have been proud of you for the last couple of day you've been running the ranch."

Gabriella chuckled. "No he wouldn't have, but thanks for saying it."

* * *

"This office gives me the creeps," Sharpay's voice rang out; startling Kelsi and making her spill her water.

"I'm sorry," Kelsi apologized right away as if she just ruined Sharpay's designer shoes. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped."

Sharpay located a piece of white printer paper and bent down to absorb the moisture on the hardwood floor. Kelsi was also bent down to see the damage she could have created. The blonde smiled at her little sister.

"It's no big deal. It's not as if he's going to use this office ever again. And I can keep a secret as well as the next person."

Kelsi was breathing quickly as Sharpay really did scare her. She thought that she was alone, trying to find a spot in the house where she was welcomed and wouldn't get in the way of people who always seemed to be doing something.

"I was just trying to stay out of peoples' way, and then the lawyer told me that we were going to do the will reading once Gabriella got back. I was just waiting in here." She spoke fast as if she had to get an explanation out before being swung at.

"It's okay. I was told to come in here also by the old lady."

"You mean Beth," Kelsi corrected quietly, doe like with innocence. "She cooks around here and from what I understand, she's also like a parent to Gabriella."

"A very old parent," Sharpay muttered dryly; already sick of this place. "I really don't understand how Gabriella could have stayed here. She must have wanted to leave at some point in her life. It's so plain here. I can hardly get cell phone signal."

Kelsi stood up with Sharpay following. "I admire her for it. I think Carlos was a hard person to get along with, but she's worked through it, and that's an admirable trait in a person."

Sharpay didn't want to admit that Kelsi was right because in her mind this whole ranch was a horrible idea. She only came to the funeral because the phone call she received informed her that she was to come to the service and then collect something her father left her. She just wanted her small inheritance and then a plane ticket home to California.

The door opened once more and both sisters turned to look at their little sister. Gabriella stood with her arms folded across her chest. She was still in her jeans and plaid shirt, but her hair was now pulled back with her long curls draping down her back still.

"Well," she commented dryly, "I see you've found his office okay."

Sharpay glared. "Well don't we look like a happy family."

* * *

**Author's note again-I also have one last question. Would you guys like a playlist for this story? I know that authors have begun to do things like this as I first saw this brilliant idea done by Unproper Grammar and I know that runninequalslife also started to do it too. It's just a thought as music most of the time helps me write chapters. So if you want, I can do a playlist for this story. Thanks.**


	3. Autumn: Greed

**Author's Note-Thank you everyone for your support with this story. It means a lot to me since this is the first time that I'm writing a story like this. I have put up a playlist for this story on my profile. I'll update it everytime I create a chapter. Also, I'm going to be gone on a mini vacation for the next week or so and I won't be updating. Thanks again, and review to let me know what you think. Also, trust me...there will be more Troy and Gabriella in this story once I get the first couple of chapters out of the way. :)**

* * *

_Greed-An excessive desire for getting or having_

* * *

Kelsi and Sharpay took a seat. There were three chairs on one side of the table with three chairs opposite, and then two chairs at the head of the table. Kelsi had assumed Zeke would be taking the head chair and so she opted to take a middle chair since she also assumed that Gabriella would want to be closest to Zeke. Sharpay, however, took the seat on Kelsi's left so that she would be closest to the head of the table.

"Whiskey?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to the fully stocked bar that Carlos had in his office. Along with having a bar he also had a huge mahogany desk, a long table which everyone would sit at for the will reading, and adorning the walls of his office—and his whole house—were trophies of every single animal he hunted. Deer, elk, moose, duck, and bear heads were attached to the wall, the pairs of eyes following the girls' moves.

"Yes. I thought you'd never ask," Sharpay moaned as if she had been deprived liquid for days.

Gabriella raised her eye brow at Kelsi, but the quiet sister just shook her head meekly. She wasn't a big drinker as she learned that alcohol did nothing to solve any problem.

"Suit yourself," Gabriella said as she brought Sharpay her own cup.

After a while of complete silence everyone else drifted into the room. Jason took the open seat by Gabriella, with Beth sitting on his other side while Turk decided to sit by Kelsi in the last open space.

Zeke was the last one to enter and Gabriella was relieved to see that no Troy Bolton was trailing behind him.

"Good evening everyone. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was just over at B and B Ranch. It seems like Troy isn't due back until later this night or tomorrow morning." Zeke put down a stack of papers so that he could roll his sleeves to his suit. The room's ceiling was glass so that the sun could beat down on them, and it was getting to be very warm with all the bodies pressed into the office.

"Now Gabi, I can either do this the easy way or I can explain everything using all my lawyer talk. It's your choice." Nearly everyone looked at her but Gabriella was only concentrating on Zeke's encouraging eyes.

"Do what's fastest Zeke. We all have work that needs to be done tonight." Gabriella folded her arms as she waited for Zeke to start talking again. She wasn't expecting this to take long which would be for everyone's benefit. The sooner they got this reading done then the sooner they could all forget about Carlos Montez once and for all.

Zeke cleared his throat. "Well Carlos was very specific on what he wanted. Beth?" Beth looked a little startled when her name was called. She wasn't expecting to get anything; however, she nodded her head. "Carlos stated that he wants you to keep working here for as long as you want. In addition, for every year that you've been employed at Montez Ranch you will collect one thousand dollars."

Beth's eyes went wide as Gabriella smiled at her reaction. Sharpay's and Kelsi's eyes were filled with shock and surprise too. If the old lady gets money, Sharpay thought wryly, then surly Carlos' oldest daughter will have earned a good sum of money too.

"But that's thirty-three thousand dollars!" Beth fanned herself off with her hand. "I don't know what to do with that kind of money. I don't go anywhere at all besides this ranch."

Zeke smiled kindly. Beth had been real good to him in the past couple of years he's been hanging around the ranch, and so it touched his heart to see her so overwhelmed with surprise and joy. "If you want Beth, I can go through your finance records and help you get everything settled later on?"

Bath smiled as Jason held her hand through all of this shock. "Thank you Zeke. I just—" She stopped before continuing, "I would have never expected Carlos to take care of me like this."

After all the commotion had slowed down Zeke moved onto the next subject. "Now Jason, the next matter concerns you and the horses." Gabriella smiled as she expected her father to give Jason full custody of the horses. "Carlos said specifically that you have two options. You can either take ten thousand dollars and leave the ranch for good, or you can stay in the house that you've been living in since you turned eighteen and be in charge of the whole stable—earning what you earn now for a living."

Gabriella's fist curled. "That's not fair Zeke. Jason had been living and working here longer than most people. He deserves to own all the horses and get money. God knows that father had more money than what he needed."

Jason put his hand over Gabriella's. "It's okay Gabriella. You know I'd never leave. I like it here. I'm content with the animals."

Gabriella turned to him. "But you deserve more Jase."

"I'm lucky to even get anything. He wasn't my father," he reasoned calmly. He knew Gabriella was getting worked up, but he really didn't mind his options. He liked the two room house that was near the stables. He had built it with Turk and Frank ten summers ago, and it suited him really well. "Zeke, I think you know my decision. I'm not going to take the money. I'll stay put right here."

Zeke smiled at his friend. "I figured as much. Now Turk, you're here to represent the boys?" Zeke turned to the older man who was considered to be dressed up even though he was just wearing blue jeans and a shirt with no holes in it.

"Lay it on me Zeke. What did the old bastard, God rest his soul, leave us?" Turk wasn't expecting much as he was basically only at the will reading so that he could report back to the boys how everything went down. Some of the men were getting worried how things would turn out if the ranch was left in a woman's hands.

"He documented here that he wants to give you and the men some tools, hunting things, and you, Rob, Frank, and Junior each get their pick between a small sum of money or one of his trophies hanging around the house. The only off limit animal heads are the ones in this office."

Turk grunted his response for this statement while looking around the office. They were pretty big prizes.

"I'll go over more of the details concerning the tools when I can talk to all four of you at once. It'll be easier and quicker that way." Zeke looked around now. This was the part of the will that he was dreading. He knew that this was cruel and unfair to Gabriella, but it was his job to announce Carlos' wishes. "Now concerning Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay this is the bottom line: in order to inherit the ranch all three of you must live and work on the ranch for one whole year. At the end of the year you can either sell your third of the ranch or stay living here."

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she heard Zeke say these words. Her throat tightened up while her hand curled around the table's edge; making her knuckles turn white from loss of blood flow.

"What?" She gasped in a faint whisper that nearly died out before it was heard.

Zeke looked up with pain in his eyes. He knew that this was going to kill Gabriella. He cleared his throat and kept going, looking down at the papers in his hands again. "If you do not want to stay on the ranch then you can instead collect forty thousand dollars and the ranch will be donated to a business—"

"But he hated businessmen who tried to buy the ranch from him. He said that he'd rather die than let any city slicker turn his cattle ranch into a tourist spot!" Gabriella exclaimed, slamming her tense hand down on the table.

"Newsflash Cowgirl, Carlos is dead," Sharpay snapped. She had only one thing in mind, and that was money. She was sure that she was going to get something, but forty thousand dollars? That was ridiculous. If Carlos thought she was going to stick around on the ranch, then he was mistaken.

Gabriella glared at Sharpay while Kelsi gasped at Sharpay's exclamation.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Zeke bit out, giving Sharpay a warning sign through his eyes that she understood right away. "Now as I was saying, in order to inherit the ranch all three girls must stay for a year. Each daughter will be given a maximum of fourteen days which they can be away from the ranch starting today. So that means if it takes three days for you to pack everything up from your old house, then you will only have eleven full days off the ranch."

Gabriella shut her eyes. Her heart was pounding and a light sweat broke out on her skin, but she had to push past the unsteady feeling in her body to concentrate on the matter at hand. Neither of her sisters knew how much the land really was worth. They were getting away cheap if they didn't stick out the whole year.

"If, by any means, Kelsi and Sharpay stick out the whole year and they then want to sell their part of the land, then they may," Zeke continued. Gabriella bit her cheek to keep from saying anything. "So…" he trailed off. He honestly did not know what to say. He told them the rules, and he told them the consequences of what would happen if they left. "The ball's in your court ladies. I'm certain we already know what Gabriella has decided."

Gabriella could see the money bags in Sharpay's eyes. There was a look that all greedy people had, and Sharpay was the leader.

"There has to be another way Zeke," Gabriella intervened. The silence was unsettling her. "It's not fair. Nearly everyone in this room has worked long and hard for my father, and if they don't stay then we'll lose everything! It's not right." Gabriella stood up abruptly. "I'll find a way myself to keep the ranch."

"Gabriella—" Beth started to say in her motherly tone, but she was cut off by Gabriella.

"_No_ Beth! Do not lecture me right now! You know it's not fair! I think we all know what Blondie's answer is going to be. We're going to lose our home because she won't be able to handle Montana."

"I'll stay." Kelsi's voice was soft and gentle. She looked scared as everyone in the room looked at her. Sharpay raised a perfectly plucked eye brow as she had no idea why Kelsi would choose to stay.

"I promise I won't get in the way, but I just want to let you know that you won't have to worry about me leaving. I can stay." Kelsi had nowhere else to go. Having her father die might have been the best thing for her at the time as now Kelsi no longer had to run. She could stay at the ranch and keep out of everyone's way.

Gabriella forced a smile out. "And you Blondie? Are you gonna take the cash or are you gonna stick it out?"

Sharpay stood up and smirked. "I think all of you are crazy. This ranch is not mine. The room I slept in last night is not mine. And this ranch, which does not get good cell phone reception, is not mine, nor will it ever be mine. I want the forty thousand dollars, and I'll be on my plane tomorrow morning, and then hopefully at the beach by nighttime."

Gabriella nearly had tears in her eyes at hearing Sharpay. She wasn't sad. Oh no, Gabriella was far past being sad, but now she was a whole new emotion. She was angry and irritated at Sharpay's greediness.

"You want money?" Gabriella asked with a high pitch laugh that held no amusement. "I'll tell you what Blondie, you're getting ripped off if you leave now."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Don't try tricking me. It's not gonna work, _sis_."

Gabriella smirked. She had Sharpay right where she needed her. "Zeke, why don't you write down how much this ranch is worth, and then show Blondie. Maybe then that will make her stay?"

Zeke looked uncertain for a moment, but when Gabriella was like this then no one asked questions. Gabriella waited for the shock to wash off of Sharpay's face once she read Zeke's hand writing. She had looked like she was going to feint.

"Now divide that number by three and that will be your sum of money in exactly one year. I promise to buy your share of the ranch at the end. This place is important to me, and I don't need you messing it up," Gabriella spoke with a steady tone. She couldn't let Sharpay know how nervous she really was about this.

"How could this land be worth so much? How can we be rich like this?" Sharpay asked more to herself than anyone else.

"Because we are not rich. There is no 'we'." Gabriella snapped. She then looked at Zeke. "I think we have all decided that we're gonna stay put. No businessman is going to take this land for free."

"Hold up!" Sharpay snarled. "I have every right as you do. He was my father too. So now there is a 'we'. Actually, there's an 'us'. You, me, and Kelsi."

"Actually," Zeke cut in before Gabriella could think of a comeback. "There is one more part of the will. Now, I will read that once you and Kelsi sign some papers stating that you agree to the terms I just told you about. You must live and work on the ranch for one year, only getting two weeks vacation."

It had only taken five minutes to get through all the paperwork before Zeke could start again. Kelsi had signed her name in such a delicate way which was complete opposite of Sharpay. Sharpay had a bubble around herself which screamed overdramatic.

"Now, over the next year, Gabriella will be in charge of all things concerning the ranch. She will give orders, make decisions, and handle everything necessary to run Montez Ranch, but there is one catch."

Gabriella looked at Zeke expectedly. "Well?..."

"Troy Bolton is supervisor."

"_WHAT_?" Gabriella screeched.

"He has already accepted. I talked to him a couple of days ago before he went out of town on business. For some odd reason Carlos wanted Troy to supervise you for this year. He's doing pretty good at taking over for Jack, and now he is given an opportunity to be supervisor for Montez Ranch. He must check in with you, and you'll go over record books with him Gabi." Zeke looked up pathetically. He tried to sound hopeful, "It's really not that bad."

Gabriella swore she could taste blood in her mouth from biting her tongue.

* * *

Chad watched as Troy got out of his jeep before walking outside fully to let his brother know that he wasn't the only one around. Troy's head swiveled around before he waved to Chad, although the look on Chad Danforth-Bolton's face was anything but his usual cheerful smile.

"Hey man. What's up?" Troy asked while unloading his bag out of the jeep. "Mom and dad home?"

Charlie, Troy's dog, jumped around their feet, wanting to be petted but neither boy moved to touch the dog.

"No. They're still over at the Montez Ranch. Mom decided to stay and help Beth out with dishes." Chad explained. He may have a semi different last name than Troy, but deep down they were still brothers.

Troy Bolton was a miracle baby for Lucille and Jack Bolton who were owners of B and B Ranch. However, Lucille always wanted two boys and so two years after Troy was born they adopted Chad Danforth and made him a part of their family.

Troy crinkled his eye brows in confusion. "Montez," he muttered and then his eyes went wide with realization. "Oh, the burial was today!"

Chad nodded his head silently. Although Carlos Montez shared fences with their ranch neither boy liked the old man. Their only attachment to the ranch now was the girl who was forced to be in charge; however, Gabriella wouldn't have it any other way.

"Dude, that burial was fucked up. You should have been there. All three sisters attended together and man do they look different," Chad said.

"I'm sure Taylor and you will give me the details on the two newcomers, and you know I would have been there if it weren't for the fact that I had business concerning our ranch and the other fact that consists of Gabriella hating me." Troy smiled while saying the last part. Oh, how he loved getting under Gabriella's skin and making her so worked up. It's what made his days better.

"Well before you get your foot stuck in your mouth someone should tell you that Gabriella wasn't really paying attention to anyone today. Mom and Taylor say that the death had finally hit her."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. Deep down he felt for Gabriella as even though she didn't care for the old man, Carlos was still her father, and father's are a part of being a family. "She's tough. She'll deal."

"You know," Chad spoke up, "I have a feeling things are about to get interesting around here. The air reeks of disaster."

Troy rolled his eyes at his brother's words before leaning down to pick up his dropped bag. He hated to admit it, but Chad had a point. There was something in the crisp autumn air that smelled of trouble. Troy could only hope that whatever he was feeling wouldn't interfere with his job at Montez Ranch. After all, he was Gabriella's supervisor, whether she knew it or not, Carlos had put in his will that he wanted Troy to oversee Gabriella, and that was what Troy intended to do.

* * *

Zeke made his way over to Bolton Ranch early the next day. He was already up since he was the one who had to take Sharpay to the airport that was located an hour away from their small town. He wanted to do something nice for Gabriella since a part of him blamed himself for her reaction to yesterday. He was her friend who knew what her father wanted, and under legal bindings, he couldn't warn her about what was to come from her father's will.

He was glad to see that Troy was already outside with Charlie running around his feet.

"Hey man. Business went good?" Zeke asked.

Troy looked up. He was in the middle of getting his horse ready to ride up into the mountains. He had cattle on his land that needed to be moved down to the lower pastures just in case the weather took a quick turn. There was something in the air that told Troy that winter was coming early that year. He didn't want to take any chances. If he didn't move them soon then he would be screwed.

"Hey. Yeah, business was business. I'm glad to be home though. The food is always better here than any hotel." Troy stopped working on his horse and offered Zeke a nod. "You're up early. Everything okay?"

Zeke sucked in a breath out of habit. "We did the will reading yesterday. Gabi was not happy."

"I wasn't expecting her to be happy, although if she's angry then she has all the right reasons to be. Carlos is just trying to mess with her from the ground by forcing us together," Troy reckoned.

Troy could only think of the old man as the devil who wanted to merge B and B Ranch and Montez Ranch. However, the only way to merge them completely would have been through marriage, and Troy could recall quite a few meetings with Carlos where the man proposed the idea of Troy marrying Gabriella. Troy had decided the first time Carlos proposed that idea that he would rather get bucked by a horse than marry Gabriella. It wouldn't be right for either one of them at the time.

"Anyways, we're gonna have to set up a meeting time with Gabriella to go over the record books. I think it's only appropriate if I sit in on the first meeting that you have with her. I need to make sure that you are doing your job properly as supervisor."

Troy was about to say something, but someone in the distance caught his eye. She was far off, but near the fences up on higher land. Gabriella was riding near the fences on her beautiful horse. She was a beauty, Troy decided, as his eyes watched her slowly trot along. It was uncommon for her to be moving at a slow pace, but it worked to Troy's advantage as he quickly hopped onto his horse.

"I have to go Zeke. It's time to move my cattle, but we'll catch up soon." Troy watched Zeke for a moment as he tried to figure out what just happened. Zeke was confused by Troy's quick change in behavior, but didn't question his friend as he knew Troy always had a reason behind his actions.

Troy hurried off with Charlie following closely behind. He had his hunting gun in his side pocket of the saddle and on the other side he had water and food prepared. As Troy rode closer and closer to the fence that separated Montez Ranch from his Ranch he could pick up Gabriella's unique scent in the air.

She always seemed to have a unique scent about her as he could detect pure leather and a sweet smell mixed together. It wasn't a bad thing, but it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't figure out what that other scent was.

He couldn't see her as she was moving quickly once again, but he could track her down as he had a feeling that she was riding up to where her cattle was located to help move them down also. Charlie barked at his side, and it was after Troy shushed him that he heard a gunshot go off.

His heart raced at the sound, not flinching from his place on his horse. He kicked the stirrups to move faster, the scent of Gabriella filling his nostrils even more. When he entered the clearing of the woods he stopped his horse.

She had heard him approaching before she could actually sense him. Charlie came up to her, trying to lick her face but she had to push the dog away for the time being. Gabriella put her gun down hesitantly, looking at the damage she created.

"You okay?" Troy asked gruffly. He didn't like how quiet she was being.

"She just charged right at me. I had no other choice but to shoot," she said before she realized that she was being silly for being this upset over shooting a bear that was going to attack. She took a breath and stood up, going to put her gun away. If it were any other animal she would have been proud. Anyone knew in their town that she had the best aim when it came to shooting, and so her steady arm came in handy at times.

Troy hopped down from his horse. "I'm not yelling at you. There's no need to defend yourself."

Gabriella adjusted the hat on her head, grabbing her knife from her satchel attached to her horse. "I'm not defending myself. I'm just stating the facts."

Troy chuckled. "Are your two sisters as nice as you? Or do they have different personalities?"

Gabriella tensed up and Troy decided that he liked keeping her on her toes. "What sisters? As far as I'm concerned they're just two strangers who are going to live with me for a year. After, then I'll buy their portion of the ranch and by on my way."

"Do you need help dressing that bear?" He walked forward without waiting for Gabriella's response and knelt down on the ground. "I would love to be of service to you Ella."

"I know what I'm doing. There's really no need for you right now, and as much as I love a stalker, you can just turn around and head on back to your ranch." Gabriella smiled at him, her whole body flinching when Charlie's tongue ran over her palm.

"Charlie always knew that pretty girls tasted the best." Troy patted his dogs head. "Didn't you buddy?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You disgust me Troy."

"If one of your sisters is as feisty as you, then hopefully I'll make an impression on her. Maybe I can take her off your hands for awhile…" Troy trailed off with a toothy grin implanted on his face. He watched Gabriella carefully. She was standing very cautiously; her hand was still holding the knife that carried the bear's blood on it. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what she was thinking or doing. She always seemed to know what was wrong by her sense of smell. That was how she got ahead of everyone by her keen nose. "What's wrong?"

"I smell blood, and it's not the bears." Gabriella wiped her hands off on her jeans before trudging back over to her horse that was standing next to Troy's. Charlie for once did not try to jump on her as she saddled up. "Do you smell it? It's coming from the east."

Troy didn't see the need on why it should matter. "Ella, it's probably a cougar eating its lunch. That's at least what normal things and people are doing now."

Gabriella scowled at him before kicking off. "I'm gonna go check it out."

Troy rolled his eyes. "But we don't need to go east. You're going to be going the opposite way!" He watched her ride off before grunting at her choice of direction. He really didn't have to go after her, but he liked looking like the hero in her eyes, and maybe if he did follow, he could get more out of it than seeing an animal enjoying its lunch. "Come on Charlie. Let's go make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

* * *

Blood was smeared everywhere possible. The greenest pieces of grass were covered with the sticky red substance. The driest patches of dirt were no longer dry, but instead they were caked with muddy puddles of blood. Gabriella's stomach wanted to rebel against her, but she couldn't let it as she could make out the cattle's head.

She, once again, could hear Troy ride up behind her before she actually saw him. He rushed to her side, his hands on her waist and back before she could speak to him. She struggled in his grip, ignoring the way his fingers worked delicate shapes on her skin.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as his eyes scanned the surroundings of the area.

Troy knew that the cabin where the Montez workers stayed at was close by. Gabriella had two workers up there to help bring down the cattle. Rob and Frank were hard decent workers who had worked for Carlos for at least fifteen years, and were sent a week ago to go up on the land and prepare for a cattle drive to bring the cattle back down to the southern pastures.

"I'm fine. Just stop touching me." She didn't want to admit that when he did touch her, she actually felt a little less sick.

Troy sighed heavily. He removed his hat to wipe at his forehead. "This is one of yours Ella."

Gabriella watched as Troy bent down to look at the brand on the cattle's hoof. "You think a cougar could have done this?" She motioned to all of the tiny pieces hacked up and sprawled around. It was as if the murderer killed and then bathed in the blood.

"No. There's no way." Gabriella wasn't going to argue with Troy. Even she could tell that the cattle was cut apart. She just didn't want to believe it before. "I reckon someone used a knife. And if I had to guess again, I would say it was a very big knife." He looked at her and frowned. "Come on. You shouldn't be by this."

Once again Troy's hands were on Gabriella, but the only difference was that she actually let him touch her. She felt like she was going to faint if she breathed in the blood any longer, and so she was thankful that Troy pulled her away from the gory scene.

He looked disturbed, Gabriella noted, once she could think straight again. "What's wrong Troy?"

"That wasn't done by any natural animal, and that mess certainly wasn't made by a gun." He looked at Gabriella, snapping out of the trance like state he was in. He was concentrating so hard on trying to come up with a solution on who could have done this to the cattle that he forgot that Gabriella was standing in front of him, looking as white as a ghost. "How are you?"

She narrowed her eyes at his 'nice' behavior. "I'm fine. I just want to know who did this. When I get my hands on them I'll—"

"You'll be nowhere near them when we find out who did this. I'll take care of it and you can sit your pretty self down without worry." He looked at her, seeing the strength in the depths of her eyes. "Sometimes you just have to step down and let a man take care of you."

Gabriella swallowed hard. She hated that Troy might be right on this. She never actually realized the possibility that she may be way over her head when running Montez Ranch.


End file.
